Slash
Slash is one of the seven main protagonists of '' The Mighty Mutanimals'' and a member of the Mighty Mutanimals. He is the leader of the team. Personality Appearance History Pre-Show A simple tortoise that would later become the leader of the heroic Mighty Mutanimals, Slash, known as "Spike" before his mutation, was originally the beloved pet of the teenage mutant ninja turtle Raphael, who had rescued and adopted Spike as a pet after he was flushed into the sewers by his previous owners. After being adopted into the Hamato family, Spike began to serve as a sounding board for Raphael to confide to and share his inner-thoughts and feelings with whenever he felt the need to speak to someone about personal issues and troubles with his family, which Raph was unwilling to do with his brothers out of fear of coming off as "soft". One night, after an incident with his brothers resulted in Raph leaving a canister of mutagen ooze in his bedroom, Spike decided to drink the contents of the canister and was summarily mutated into a seven-foot-tall anthropomorphic version of himself with immense physical strength and agility, as well as allowing him to perform ninjutsu techniques he had learned from watching Raphael and his brothers train under their mutant rat sensei, Splinter. Upon revealing his now-mutated self to his stunned master, Spike offered to become Raphael's new partner after a dispute with the latter's siblings made Raph feel that he would be better off working without them, which Raph was all to happy to comply with before arming his mutated pet with a large spiked mace and letting Spike rename himself "Slash". Unfortunately, due to having spent many years listening to Raphael's one-sided complaints about his brothers and the fact that consuming the mutagen had also warped his mind, Slash became deluded into believing that Raphael's brothers mistreated him for most of his life and made it his mission to eliminate Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo, though he was ultimately foiled after Raphael discovered his former pet's intentions and sent him falling off the rooftops with a well-placed nerve attack. Some time after this perceived betrayal, Slash was captured by the notorious Kraang until he was rescued by the amphibious alien Kraang-hunter known as Newtralizer, leading to a partnership between the two to end the Kraang menace soon after Slash's rescue. Though he was initially pleased with the progress of their mission, Slash became increasingly uncomfortable with Newtralizer's indifference towards the potential casualties that could be caused by their attacks on the Kraang and eventually ended their partnership after discovering that Newtralizer's obsession with destroying the Kraang had consumed him to such a degree that he was willing to harm potential allies if it meant furthering his desire of insuring the Kraang's extinction. Season 1 In "Rise of the Mutanimals", In "Beauty Divine", Relationships Main article: Slash/Relationships Appearances Season 1 *Rise of the Mutanimals (debut) *Beauty Divine Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Non-Humans Category:Mutanimals